1967 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1967 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was hyperactive, with 29 tropical depressions and 25 tropical storms, a record only to be beaten by 2005 37 years later. Storms ImageSize = width:725 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1967 till:30/11/1967 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1967 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-189_mph_(252-304_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_(>305_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/1967 till:13/06/1967 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:10/06/1967 till:15/06/1967 color:C1 text:"Bethany (C1)" from:14/06/1967 till:16/06/1967 color:TS text:"Coryn (TS)" from:18/06/1967 till:20/06/1967 color:TS text:"Diane (TS)" from:05/07/1967 till:20/07/1967 color:C4 text:"Edith (C4)" from:21/07/1967 till:22/07/1967 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:03/08/1967 till:07/08/1967 color:TS text:"Flora (TS)" barset:break from:10/08/1967 till:21/08/1967 color:C3 text:"Garry (C3)" from:16/08/1967 till:21/08/1967 color:C2 text:"Hannah (C2)" from:20/08/1967 till:24/08/1967 color:TS text:"Igor (TS) from:28/08/1967 till:04/09/1967 color:C2 text:"Jasmine (C2)" from:30/08/1967 till:14/09/1967 color:C5 text:"Katie (C5)" from:05/09/1967 till:12/09/1967 color:C1 text:"Linda (C1)" from:05/09/1967 till:17/09/1967 color:C6 text:"Martha (C6)" barset:break from:08/09/1967 till:09/09/1967 color:TS text:"Nelly (TS)" from:18/09/1967 till:25/09/1967 color:C4 text:"Orva (C4)" from:22/09/1967 till:28/09/1967 color:C2 text:"Peggy (C2)" from:25/09/1967 till:28/09/1967 color:TS text:"Rosa (TS)" from:26/09/1967 till:06/10/1967 color:C5 text:"Stella (C5)" from:01/10/1967 till:04/10/1967 color:TS text:"Trudy (TS)" from:03/10/1967 till:05/10/1967 color:TS text:"Verna (TS)" barset:break from:04/10/1967 till:04/10/1967 color:TD text:"Twenty-Two (TD)" from:05/10/1967 till:07/10/1967 color:TD text:"Twenty-Three (TD)" from:08/10/1967 till:09/10/1967 color:TD text:"Twenty-Three (TD)" from:12/10/1967 till:20/10/1967 color:C2 text:"Wilma (C2)" from:15/10/1967 till:17/10/1967 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:16/10/1967 till:18/10/1967 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:19/10/1967 till:25/10/1967 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" barset:break from:26/10/1967 till:28/10/1967 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1967 till:30/06/1967 text:June from:01/07/1967 till:31/07/1967 text:July from:01/08/1967 till:31/08/1967 text:August from:01/09/1967 till:30/09/1967 text:September from:01/10/1967 till:31/10/1967 text:October from:01/10/1967 till:30/11/1967 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Ana (Previously Tropical Depression One) Hurricane Bethany (Previously Tropical Depression Two) Tropical Storm Coryn (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Tropical Storm Diane (Previously Tropical Depression Four) Hurricane Edith (Previously Tropical Depression Five) Tropical Depression Six (Previously Tropical Depression Six) Tropical Storm Flora (Previously Tropical Depression Seven) Hurricane Garry (Previously Tropical Depression Eight) Hurricane Hannah (Previously Tropical Depression Nine) Tropical Storm Igor (Previously Tropical Depression Ten) Hurricane Jasmine (Previously Hurricane Arlene) Hurricane Katie (Previously Tropical Depression Twelve) Hurricane Linda (Previously Hurricane Chloe) Hurricane Martha (Previously Hurricane Beulah) Tropical Storm Nelly (Previously Hurricane Doria) Hurricane Orva (Previously Tropical Depression Sixteen) Hurricane Peggy (Previously Tropical Depression Seventeen) Tropical Storm Rosa (Previously Tropical Depression Eighteen) Hurricane Stella (Previously Tropical Storm Edith) Tropical Storm Trudy (Previously Hurricane Fern) Tropical Storm Verna (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-One) Tropical Depression Twenty-Two (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Two) Tropical Depression Twenty-Three (Previously Tropical Storm Ginger) Tropical Depression Twenty-Four (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Four) Hurricane Wilma (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Five) Tropical Storm Alpha (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Six) Tropical Storm Beta (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven) Hurricane Gamma (Previously Hurricane Heidi) Tropical Storm Delta (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Nine) Storm Names This list was the same list used in the 1961 season, with the exceptions of Coryn, Garry, and Igor, which replaced Cynthia, Gladys, and Ilima. Coryn, Garry, and Igor were on the list for the first time this year. 1967 was the first season to get to the 'R' name, and the first season to use any of the Greek alphabet. Names not retired will be used again in the 1973 season. Every name was used for the first time this year. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Edith, Katie, Martha, Orva, Stella, and Wilma, tied with 1969 for the most names retired in a single season. They were replaced with Ernie, Kyle, McKenna, Omar, Serena, and Winona for the 1973 season. Season Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:SDT Category:SDTWFC